fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Titan:Episode 9
Later with apollonir Apollonir:I know oberus wont be able to kill pyro by her self,thats why i got a surprise that will kill not only pyro,but her too.Its a sacrifice im going to have to take. (Apollonir creates a mirror,a dark head appears) ???:APOLLONIR! what do you want!? Apollonir:I need you to kill pyrosmaster ???:Pyrosmaster,the soldier of pyrus,your son,hes the reason i suffer! Apollonir:Im letting you kill him,will you do it? ???:Sure! Apollonir:Perfect... Later with Pyro Pyro:OBERUS! are you here to try to kill me too!? Oberus:IM GOING TO AVENGE MY BROTHERS Pyro:You can try... (The chains appear) Oberus:ABILITY ACTIVATE,THUNDER STROM!! (Oberus commands the storm to hit pyro with wind and lighting) Pyro:Err! (Oberus flies high in the sky) Pyro:Not so fast! (Pyro throws his blade to oberus back and flies with her) Oberus:Foolish mortal! (Oberus goes down tackeling pyro to a cliff) Pyro:OUGH! Pyro:ENOUGH! (Pyro uses the boots to wall jump and hit oberus in the back hard) Oberus:AHHHH! Pyro:I think i got myself a new transportation (Pyro makes a mask with his chains so he can control oberus like a horse) Oberus:!!LET GO OF ME!! Pyro:Fat chance! (Pyro on purpose slams oberus into the wall) Oberus:Ahh....pyro....WAIT WHATS THAT!!! Pyro:ITS A!!..... (The earth starts to tremble and huge moster appears) ???:PYRO!!!! Pyro:ITS A......TITAN!!! (Zenthon titan appears and looks at both oberus and pyro) Oberus:A TITAN!! your suppose to be in the doom dimensions,what are you doing here!! Zenthon Titan:Apollonir sent me to kill pyrosmaster Oberus:YES IM SAFE!! ZT:He ner told me not to kill you... Oberus:APOLLONIR YOU TRAITOR!! Pyro:ENOUGH,ZENTHON TITAN!! YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM KILLING APOLLONIR!! ZT:Well see about that (Zenthon tries to punch pyro but misses and hits oberus and makes a huge cave) Pyro:Whoa! to close!... ZT:HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!! (Zenthon pucnhes pyro knocking him in the cave) Pyro:AHHH YOU FREAKING LITTLE!! Oberus:Pyro... Pyro:Huh? Oberus:I wont stop till you and APOLLONIR DIE!! Pyro:I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!! Oberus:0_0 Pyro:IM GOING TO KILL THE TITAN USING YOUR WINGS! Oberus:0_o m-my wi-wing-wings? Pyro:Uh huh (Pyro grabs oberus wings from behind and starts ripping them from her back) Oberus:AWWWWW!!! !RIP! (Pyro places the wings on his back) Oberus:MOTHER FU.......... SHING!! (Pyro drives his blade up oberus chin) Pyro:Thats enough of you (Oberus body turns into wind and blows pyro aside) Pyro:Time to die Zenthon Titan (The wings turn black and dark red) (Pyro glides to the outside and then flies up) ZT:WHY WONT YOU DIE!! (ZT misses his punch) (Pyro lands on ZT arm and hangs on) Pyro:ER... ZT:DIE!! (ZT slams his hand on his arm,but misses pyro) Pyro:Zenthon,i will defeat you! ZT:AHAHAH! YOU CAN TRY (Zt arm opens tubes from is arm) Pyro:What the... (A bunch of mechanical bakugan come out) Pyro:EErr... ZT:Lets see if you can survive this! Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE! PYROTANIUM!! (The blast hits the mechanical bakugan) Pyro:Time to use the chains! (The chains appear) Pyro:ERR AHH (Pyro swings his blades and hits the bakugan) Pyro:Maybe its time to pull off the weapons (Pyro gets the nemean cestus) Pyro:FEEL IT TREMBLE! (Pyro pucnhes every mechanical bakugan,the bakugan break) Pyro:Maybe its time to get off this arm... (Pyro pucnhes the arm and the mental starts to turn orange,then yellow,and then red) ZT:AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Pyro knocks his arm and disables it for a second) (Pyro swings his chain to the other arm) ZT:WHEN MY ARM COMES BACK TO WORK,YOUR SOO DEAD!! Pyro:Hmm.. (Pyro uses the boots to run up his arm and then get to his shoulder) Pyro:Whats that... (Pyro sees a hole in the shoulder) Pyro:Lets see where this takes me! (Pyro uses the boots and runs in the titan) To Be Continued... '' '' Category:Pyro's Story